Missing Grapes
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: More fluff than a bag of marshmellows. I think. What if Rhodey HADNT been on the roof? Pepperoni, Happy/Natasha. Rated for language. Spoilers for Iron Man 2


_Hello again. Just me with more fluff than a packet of marshmellows. LOL. It occured to me that, while everyone is writing stories about THAT kiss on the roof, no one thought of the alternate ending. What if Rhodey HADNT been on the roof? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN GSRNUT? I hear you cry! _

_This could possibly happen. Or not, we'll never know. My sleep deprived brain wont allow me to think so the ending blows a bit. Must sleep now_

_SPOILERS: Iron Man 2, though you should all know how it ends by now or you wouldnt be reading it. Rated for words. Sleep deprivation does that to me._

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

_(...)_

"Well with you its like dog years-"

"I know."

"Its like the preciden-" In a blur, he had pressed his lips to hers. They were so soft and cherry flavored and kissable and he made a quick note to kick himself later, he was too lost in the red head currently - holy shit, she was kissing him back, her fingers briefly running his hair before finding a spot on his armor and holding on for dear life. He'd never been so reluctant to pull away from a kiss in his life.

"Weird?" There a hint of fear that she'd regret this.

"No its not weird."

"Its okay right?"

"Yeah." _Gonna kiss you again._

"Run that by me again." Her palm brushed against his ear as her fingers found his hair again.

This felt _way_ too good. Years of sexual tension disolved as their mouths met again and again. Tony wanted to damn his suit to hell, he wanted to feel her godammit, wanted to get sense of the human connection that only Pepper Potts could provide. She shivered against the slight breeze. He tried to pull back, suggest they get back on to the ground and steal Happy's jacket but she seemed far more intent on running her tongue along his lips and rub it against his. One hand left his hair, once again holding his suit to stay upright then she pulled back, hissing in pain.

"Shit, did I hurt you?"

"Not directly." She uncurled her right hand, the cut bleeding quite badly.

"Damn Pepper. This needs stitches."

"Happy's at Hammer's workshop which is a good twenty minutes away."

"I dont have anything we could use a turnique either. I can fly you there in less than five minutes."

"I dont really have a choice, do I?"

(...)

After dropping Pepper at the hospital, Tony had managed to get what was left of the floor to work and disassembled the armor, catching a quick lift to the pent house for sneakers and a change of clothes and returned to pick up the patient. Pepper showed off her flashy bandage.

"Keep it dry, dont do anything to tear the stitches. I'll call your doctor in Malibu and He'll check on it in about a week."

"Whats wrong?"

"Hammer made a mess and I cant use my blackberry."

"Does this mean hell has frozen over?"

"Apparently."

"God help us all then." That got him a smile at least.

(...)

"What the hell am I supposed to think? I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"Doesnt matter."

"No Happy, it does matter."

"Yeah right. Pepper's in love with Tony and the only reason you're even here is because your boss doesnt understand the meaning of the word no. So congradulations, mission accomplished. Tony's safe."

"You _want _me to leave?"

"Yes...no...Dammit, I dont know. But you're jusy gonna leave anyway."

"Then give me a reason to stay."

"I...cant."

"Happy..."

"You're just like everyone else Nat. I'm a boring guy."

"I...like you."

"You'll get sick of me. I've been there before and I cant do it again."

It went silent for a moment before the quiet sound of lips pulling apart rang through the empty car park. Tony and Pepper approached quietly, staying out of eyeline as Natalie (Natasha?) and Happy observed each other for a moment before Happy dared to lean forward and kiss her again.

"Happys got a girlfriend!"

"Tony!" Pepper's elbow connected with Tony's bruised ribs. Neither were sure if they'd ever seen Happy go that red before.

"Hey...boss. We were just..."

"Playing tennis?"

"Discussing...stuff."

"Looked like a pretty intense discussion."

"Will you behave?"

"Never. If possible, would you be so kind as to drop Pepper and myself off at the penthouse. I'm sure you and Agent Romanoff would like to continue your 'discussion' in further detail."

"Yes sir." Was the embarassed response.

They all settled into the car, Tony and Pepper cuddling in the back, Happy and Natasha up front. Pepper was almost asleep on Tony's shoulder.

"You know, we havent finished our conversation yet."

"Later. Comfy." Pepper was out in seconds, Tony quickly following her. Happy glanced in the rear view and smiled.

"This is the quietest they've been all week."

"Yeah."

"Happy, I...can we try? Please?"

"Why would someone like you _want _to be with me? You could probably have anyone-"

"I dont want anyone, I want you." Silence ensued, but it seemed comfortable. "At least sleep on it. Ok?"

"Ok."


End file.
